Taylor, meet the Turtles
by Squideena
Summary: Taylor Johnson, a freshman, meets the TMNT for the first time. The Turtles find out she's gifted,and two fall in love with her, but something is wrong. Someone is inside her head...
1. Chapter 1: Taylor

"April, we're late for class."  
>My name is Taylor, and I attend high school as a freshman. Right now, my friend April O'Neil and I are in a bit of a situation: we're late for History class. Again. Our shoes squeaked against the tiled floor of the school hallway as we ran to Room 201. "April!" I whined. She waved her hand, catching her breath. " Chills out. We're already here."<p>

Regaining her composure, she silently opened the door and slipped in. "Ah," Mr. Nebraska, our History teacher, sighed. "Ms. O'Neil and Ms. Johnson. Tardy-again. Please take your seats." As I sat down, April gave me a smug glance. " See? We're late, but he didn't chew us out. Everything is just fine."

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. My backpack weighed a thousand tons. The only thing that could possibly brighten my mood was hanging out with April. Speaking of which. "Sorry, Taylor." She said as her phone announced that she had just received a text. "I can't hang out with you today. I have, um... something to do... at, um, somewhere. Bye!"

Well, so much for brightening my mood today. This was starting to get old. April always ditched me to go somewhere she never thought was important enough to tell me. Well, not today. "Okay,' I muttered. "I'll also do the 'something at somewhere' too."

I followed her for five minutes until she came to a dark, abandoned alley. She paused in front of a manhole... and lifted the cover._ 'WHAT?!'_ I thought. But if I wanted to find out her secret, I had to follow her into the sewer. I plugged my nose and went down the slimy, metal ladder.

After sneaking for about 15 minutes, we finally went into a large space. I stopped. The area didn't smell like a plugged toilet. It smelled like... _pizza. _Really confused now, I decided this was a good time to confront my so-called 'best friend'. "April!" She turned around, surprised. "Is this where you've been sneaking off to? The SEWER?! I can't believe-"

Four figures were looking at me from a 10-foot distance, coming from behind a curtain of beads, confused looks on their faces


	2. Chapter 2: An uncovered secret

Luckily, I'm not the type who faints. Otherwise, I would drag the newspaper in my hand with me to the floor. If anything, I was born with good/bad reflexes. And what happened next was a bad one.

I flung the newspaper in my hand towards the figures. "Duck!" All four of them went to the ground. I got closer, still flinging stuff in my hands. Once I was just inches away from them, I could finally see what they were.

Turtles. Talking, bipedal, masked mutant turtles. I grabbed the one closest to me and pinned him on the ground. The others just backed away. I grabbed a lamp with shades of blue.

"Who are you, mutant?" I asked. He managed a sitting position. "Mikey. And please don't throw that, too. That's my fave lamp!"

I lowered the lamp."Mikey?" He nodded. "Short for Michaelangelo." I got off of him and backed up. His brothers helped him get up.

Then, the Turtle with the red mask looked at me. "All right. Now it's time for _us_ to asking questions. But that's boring, and you are considered a threat to me and my brothers."

He lunged at me, sharp things in his hands. Something inside me told me to dodge.


	3. Chapter 3: The attack

When Red Mask jumped, I dodged to the right and watched as he went past me, slicing my bangs in half. I flung the lamp's cord like a lasso and it caught onto the Turtle's ankles.

With a single tug, he fell to the ground. His weapons flew in the air and I caught them with surprising ease.

The Turtle with the blue mask rushed to his side. "Raph! You okay?" When Red Mask only grunted, Blue Mask turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I put the weapons on the ground. Then I walked towards him 'till I had him against a wall. He drew two long blades.

I grabbed his hand, and brought it to his side. This action made him blush. "I am Taylor. And I would suggest to put those away," I led his hand back to his shell and put the sword in the sheath.

"Now," I said, guiding the other hand to his shell. "Who are you?" He put both hands to his sides and cleared his throat. "I'm Leonardo. Leo for short." I turned away from him.

"TAYLOR! What are you doing here?!" April screamed. I looked at her, eyes narrowed. "I think the better question is, what are **you **doing here?"

April scoffed and stormed out of the space. Purple Mask's face saddened. "April, wait!" He yelled after her. Leonardo untied Raph, or at least Leo called him that.

"That's it! I don't care of she's a girl, Leo! Nobody just flings me around like a ragdoll!" Raph said. Leo rolled his eyes. "Raph, quit it."

Red Mask still looked at me in fury. "Well, can I at least have my sais back?!" I tossed him one and pointed the other at him. "If you wanna settle this, then settle it here and now."

He smiled and charged at me, shouting. Once he got close enough, I grabbed the tip of his sai and led it to the ground, making him fall yet again.

"Enough!" A voice told me. I turned my head to the beaded curtain. _'Another mutant?' _ I thought. It was a rat that had a traditional Japanese beard.

As the rat walked towards me, another bad reflex put me into defence. From the distance I had, I saw he had a green cane and brown robes. I lunged at him, but he sweeper my feet.

I cartwheeled with one hand and got back on my legs. Then I back flipped onto the rat's shoulders. He just chuckled.

"You are talented, young one." He lowered me down and held out his hand. I returned the sai. "What is your name?" "Taylor" He smiled and sat me on the couch.

Feeling calm, I apologized. "I am so sorry for attacking you." He kept on smiling. "It is quite all right. I do not think you are a threat to me or my sons."


	4. Chapter 4: Splinter

**Hey, dudes/dudettes! I am MEGA-sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! I kinda/sorta haven't been able to reach my computer. Also, thank you all for the nice reviews! I TOTALLY appreciate them. Another thing- sorry the chapters are so short. Anyways, enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, I was sitting on the battered old couch, eating potato soup. I was actually surprised that the soup tasted sooo good. After all, it <em>was<em> made in a sewer system. When I finished chewing the last of soft root, I looked at the aged rat who was sitting beside me, studying me.

"What is your name?" I asked. Everybody had pretty much given their names except for the rat.

"Hamato Yoshi. But my sons prefer Splinter," he answered.

"Oh, okay," I held up the blue ceramic bowl. "I'm gonna put this away and explore. If that's okay."

Splinter nodded. Then he got off the couch with a flourish, a flash of brown as he exited the room. I shrugged. As I drew nearer and nearer to the kitchen, I saw all the Turtles looking at me. I calmly kept walking and put my dish in the sink and washed it.

After that, I hopped up on the birch wood table. "So," I asked the purple masked turtle. "I never caught _your _name, either."

He glanced back at the table, running a green finger over it."Donatello." Then he walked out of the room, eyebrows knitted together in an upset manner.

"Yeesh. Moody much?" I also ran my hand over the table, feeling the grain of the wood against my fingertips. Kinda bored, I twirled my auburn hair around my finger, then placed my long bangs behind my ears. "So... who wants to show me around?"

"I'll pass," Raph answered. Following the footsteps of his brother, he, too stormed off to his room.

"Well, then, I guess it's just you two. Where do we- ow!" I held up my finger. A long, thin wood strand was poking out of it. "Crap."

Mikey looked up. "You okay?"

I nodded. It appeared to me that this Turtle in particular was always in happy mood, or at least tried to be. "Hey, do you have any tweezers I could borrow?"

Leo got up. "I don't but Donnie has a pair. Follow me."

Mikey tried to get out of his chair quickly. " I wanna come!" He ended up falling on the floor, then he jumped up, brushing himself off. "Totally fine."

I smiled and followed Leo to what I guessed was Donatello's room. _Or DONNIE, as his nickname seems to be. _We went inside and stopped in front of two large metal doors._ I wonder why he didn't tell me his nickname first?_

Leo knocked on the door. Donnie poked his head out. "Yes?"

I held up my starting-to-color finger. "Can I borrow your tweezers to get this splinter out? It's kinda starting to sting a little."

He motioned for us to come inside. I marveled at the size of Donnie's lab. I sat down in a chair. When he came over with a bottle and tweezers, I laughed to myself. "Well, Dr. Donnie. What's the bottle for?"

He didn't smile, but Mikey did. "This is a cream for the discoloration and disinfection of the splinter," Donnie said, no emotion in his tone of voice. Which got me worked up, for some reason.

After removing the splinter and applying the cream, Donatello put his stuff away and grabbed a long stick that laid in the corner of his lab.

"I'm going for a walk." And with that, he left my presence a second time.

Mikey ran after him. "Wait! I WANNA COME, TOO!"

And in just a matter of minutes, I was alone with Leo.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dojo

"So..." We stayed in an awkward silence. Leo shifted his foot around and blushed.

"You-you wanna go somewhere? I... I can show you where I go most of the time. Usually, I go there whenever me and Raph fight," Leo said.

"Not right now. I said I'd go exploring in here, didn't I?" I walked past him and out the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leo looking at the ground, scratching his head.

I turned a corner and found myself in front of the beaded curtain again. I felt a hand brush against my shoulder. Leo.

"Do you at least wanna see the dojo we practice in?" I felt my cheeks get hot. I turned and came face-to-face with the blue masked Turtle.

"Sure, I guess," I answered. We went straight in the direction of Donnie's lab, but stopped in a medium-sized space. A large bonsai tree was standing in the middle of the dojo.

"Wow," I marveled at the writing on the walls, the decorations, everything. That's when I saw the other Turtles. It seemed as if though they were training. Then Raph saw me.

"What's** she **doing here?" he asked. I was getting fed up with this Turtle.

"Okay," I said, pulling off the red bandana I had on. "Let's settle this. Only, to make it _fair, _I'm not gonna be able to see. Deal?"

"Deal." Raph smiled and pulled out his sais. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

I blindfolded myself. I took in my surroundings using my hearing.

"No! Taylor, what are you DOING?! He'll _pummel_ you if you can't SEE!" Mikey was shouting at me. I only stayed quiet. I had to be able to concentrate and listen to Raph's every footfall.

I heard a thump. I ran in that direction and kicked. I knew I sent _a _Turtle flying, I just did not know _which_. "What-? How could you-" Yep, definitely Raph went flying his brusque voice led me to him.

I stopped when I was in front of him, hearing his heavy breath. Taking off the bandana, I was able to see the Turtle's shocked face. I turned around and saw Mikey slack-jawed, Donnie doing the same. Leo just stood there, eyes wide, shocked as well.

"Well, I guess I won fair and square," I smiled and put my red bandana on Raph's head. "There. Now we all know who won."

Someone was clapping, I just now realized. When I turned to see who it was, the clapping stopped. Splinter stood there, smiling.

"Well done, Taylor. You did something I have been trying to teach my sons: you used other senses besides sight." Splinter walked towards me. "Do you want to be a ninja as well?"

I cocked my head."Wait, what do you mean, 'as well'? The Turtles are NINJAS?" I slapped my forehead. "Of course! That explains Raph's garden tools and Donnie's stick!"

"It's a bo-staff," Donnie corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I looked Splinter in the eye. "I suppose I would like to train to be a ninja."

Splinter smiled even wider. "Well, of course you would be a kunoichi, a female ninja," he explained, stroking his long white beard.

I turned towards Raph. "Ya hear that? Now when I beat you, you won't have to feel ashamed, Little Red Riding Hood."

He took off my bandana and threw at the ground as he stood up. "I'm done training for today!"

Leo and MIkey walked towards me. "Now you can stay here!" Mikey shouted.

"Uh, that is, if you want." Leo was blushing again. I smiled and hugged him, then Mikey.

"Of course I want to stay here. You guys are awesome."


	6. Chapter 6: A Change

After walking around with Mikey for a bit, I felt I needed a snack. Ice cream maybe. I left Mikey with his brothers in the dojo and headed to the kitchen. "Finally! I need to munch on something."

I opened the freezer and found ice cream. Correction- an ice cream _cat!_ It licked my nose and left a strawberry trail. I scooped up the magical kitty and put it on the table in a bowl.

In mere minutes, the magical kitty was topped with whipped cream and chocolate. It meowed at me and licked it's paw. Just as I was about to take a spoonful of whipped cream, Mikey screamed at me.

"NO! STOP!" He grabbed my spoon. "WHY ARE YOU ABOUT TO EAT ICE CREAM KITTY?!"

I shrugged and blushed a bit, embarrassed. "I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me and that it was just an ice cream sculpture," I explained.

Mikey looked at Ice Cream Kitty and took a spoonful of whipped cream and chocolate. "Fine, you can have some. But whipped cream only!"

At that time, Raphael and Donnie came bursting in. "What happened?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked at Kitty and the spoon in my hand. "Relax, Raph. She didn't know about Mikey's cat."

As I dipped my spoon in Kitty's 'hair', pain hit my brain. "AHH!"

"What's wrong?!" Mikey saw me drop to the ground.

I managed to knock several items down, including a pot. My brain felt like it was being sliced in half.

"Taylor, are you okay?!" Donnie's voice sounded fuzzy and low-pitched.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Donnie, Mikey and Raph were blurry. More pain. "AHH! HELP!"

I looked at my reflection in the pot. My vision was razor sharp now, and I could see every detail on my face. My hair was changing from auburn to lavender, tears were in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks.

I watched in agony as my teeth sharpened. "SPLINTER!" I could hear Raph shouting out his sensei's name.

"What is wrong, my son?!" Splinter stopped short with Leo behind him.

My vision became spotted, then clear. I looked at the pot one last time, and what I saw my eyes do made me scream.


	7. Chapter 7: Another person

My eyes were now a silvery purple color, my hazel now only a tinge around my pupil. I got up and faced the Turtles. All of them except Leo had drawn their weapons. I walked towards Leo, wanting to be in his arms for some reason.

Donnie blocked my path and swept my feet, sending me to the floor.

"Stay away from him!" Then he turned to Leo. "Leo, defend yourself! She doesn't look the same and could be a different person!"

It felt like someone was inside of me, a girl. It became clear now that she was just a voice in my head. She screamed at me to stand up and give Donnie what he deserved.

She made me punch Donnie in the chest, sending him across the room. _'I didn't wanna do that_', I thought.

"Donnie!" Mikey ran to his side. Raph stood in front of me now.

"What the heck, Taylor?! Have you lost it?!" He stayed there, shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

The girly voice told me to send him flying too. _'But I don't **wanna** do that,'_ I thought. She made me raise my fist.

"NO!" I heard Leo shout.

I heard him and struggled with myself, making my left hand lower my right fist. Raph's face softened at the sight of me struggling with myself, and lowered his sais.

"Raphael! Stay on guard! She is still changed!" Splinter was giving Raph instructions, but a little too late.

I swept his feet, but I didn't mean to. The girl inside me spoke to him, and I knew _she _was because my voice sounded a bit high and echoed.

"So, Raphael. Are we going to play a game?" She spoke through me, and I did NOT approve of that. But I was helpless.

I sunk to the red masked Turtle's side and stroked his head. Whoever was inside me felt like it had a thing for Raph.

"Stop touching me!" Raph smacked my hand away and stood up.

"Oh! Don't strike me. You will make me very cross," The girl inside of me said. Then I looked at Splinter.

"Raph! Protect Splinter!" I found my own voice, and I sounded panicky. But I had warned him too late.

"Huh?" He saw me zoom past him and jump at Splinter.

"Lights out, you mangy rat." She made me hold up two fingers and jab Splinnter's core.

"Uh-" Splinter fell on the ground, paralyzed, one of his pressure points touched.

"SPLINTER!" Raph lunged at me.

Inside my body, the girl spoke to me.

"My name is Zoey, in case you were wondering, Taylor. And you can have your body back. I'm done here."

Pain made my body tingle and slump to the ground, dodging Raph. He flew into Leo, taking them both down. I held my hair in my hands, seeing that it had changed back to it's natural auburn.

"TAYLOR!" Raph charged at me again, and this time, he didn't miss.

He pinned my shirt to the wall beside Donnie, making me look down on him. I felt tired, and tears stung my eyes. I stared into Raph's fiery green eyes, scared of what he might do to me.

"Raph... I'm sorry... it wasn't me who hurt Splinter and Donnie..." I laid my hand on his and took myself off the wall.

"What are you talking about? Of course you hurt me and Sensei!" Donnie made his way to me.

I fell on the ground. "Leo... did she hurt him, too?"

"No. I'm fine, Taylor," Leo stood in front of me, swords drawn. "But why did you attack us?"

I stood up and hugged him, my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry! My body wouldn't obey me! It only obeyed _her_!"

Raph grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged. My shirt ripped in the back, but I was away from Leo.

"Taylor, what are you talking about?" Leo asked, one eyebrow up.

"Wait," I said. "You don't know what I'm talking about?"


	8. Chapter 8: A little talk

I tried to cover the rip in my shirt as best I could. "Zoey. My body became hers."

Raph groaned. "Great. Now's she's talking crazy! I'm outta here. Come on, Donnie. Let's go see if Splinter's hurt bad."

"Leo, you have to believe me. There's another person inside me!" I said.

Leo got put his swords away. "Sorry, Taylor. But until you start talking sense, I can't understand."

Tears stung my eyes. I held them back. "Leo, please! You have to at least TRY to listen to me!"

Leo paused at the curtain of beads. "I'm sorry."

He went in the direction of the dojo. "Leo!" He didn't come back. "LEONARDO!"

* * *

><p>"April, I'm telling you, someone is messing with my head."<p>

I was talking to my friend at lunch near the tree in the courtyard of the school. Filling her in about what had happened yesterday.

"And this girl's name is Zoey?"

"Yes. And she took over my body," I explained. "My hair turned lavender, my canine teeth grew sharper, and my eyes changed to purple!"

April took a bite of her tuna sandwich and nodded. "Okay. Since I never told you before, I'm psychic. Does that help lower your stress? Now that we both have secrets?"

I groaned. "NO! You know what? I'm done with everybody not believing me! If my mom were here, I'd think **she'd** believe!"

I stormed off school grounds, leaving April and school behind. I needed time to myself. I needed to talk to Zoey.

Soon enough, I was at the Turtle's manhole. But I couldn't face them just yet. I sat down and tried to communicate with this girl. I dug into my own soul and heard her voice.

"Well, well. Need some advice, Taylor? Or do you just want to try and explain to your boyfriend?" Zoey was taunting me.

"What boyfriend?"

"Oh, you know who. Leonardo." I could hear her laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I knew that if anyone were to pass me, it would seem like I'm talking to myself.

"SURE he is not. But he wants to be. Anyways, I already did my job, Taylor. Seek and destroy Hamato Yoshi."

I couldn't take anymore. A headache formed, proof that I was talking to my inner monster. I was just about to call it quits and go see the Turtles. But...

"You want to know _why _I needed to attack that mutant rat," Zoey said. Then she giggled. "Fine. I will tell you. My boss told me to. Simple. Now, if you look, you will see that it's already sunset. Have pleasant dreams, Taylor"

Somehow she kicked me out of my meditation. _Who's her 'boss'?_ I couldn't help but wonder. I took the sewer cover off and crept down. Now I could tell Leo everything I could. I only prayed he would believe me.


	9. Chapter 9: The dream

**I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update. School has been kind of rough. I'll try to do 2 chapters today.**

* * *

><p>I realized I was sweating by the time I got to the Turtle's home. Wiping my hands on my leggings, I walked in. Leo was right on the couch, asleep. Good. I almost woke him up, but I had a better idea.<p>

I started crying. "L-Leo?" I sobbed into his shoulder, hoping the tears would work.

It did. He drew his katana, then put them back when he saw it was me."Taylor?" He sat me up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't explain with so little information!" I wiped away my fake tears and leaned on Leo's shoulder. He patted my back and sighed.

"I'm listening this time. I won't walk out again, I promise." I secretly smiled to myself for best actress award.

"Zoey told me that she attacked Splinter because her boss told her to. But she kicked me out of my meditation before I could ask who," My words came spouting out as fast as they possibly could.

Leo nodded. "Mm."

I kicked off my brown suede boots and snuggled up on the couch, next to Leo. I thought about what had happened over the last week.

I stared into his eyes again. He blushed and leaned in closer. _Wait. Is he going to-? _He closed his eyes. _Oh. My. Gosh! He's gonna try and kiss me!_ I backed up a little and hugged him. I was NOT ready for this.

Leo stopped his advance and slowly put his arms around me. He was going to have to wait a while before he gets any of this. I fell asleep in his grasp and forgot about the whole situation. Or at least I think I did.

* * *

><p>"Leo?" I walked in a forest that was rich in fragrant lilies, lush trees and pale moonlight.<p>

"Taylor? Where are you?" Leo's voice called to me, drawing me in.

"I'm near the willow tree," I said as loudly as I could. I soon saw the Turtle appear with a cobalt blue silk bow-tie adorning his neck.

"There you are. I... I thought I lost you," He came closer to me. "I thought you had gone away, afraid."

I held out my arms. Leo ran towards me and spun me around in the air. I felt like I was flying, flying with the Turtle I liked as my big brother. He set me down and blushed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Taylor." He whispered and leaned in, eyes closed.

"Leonardo." I leaned in too. So much for big brother. Right?

I was about to have a fairy-tale kiss, me in a knee-length light turquoise dress, when out of nowhere I heard a shout of war.

"LEO!" Raph jumped from the willow tree and stood between me and his brother, sais in hand.

"Raph?!" Leo drew his katana blades and took off his bow-tie. "I don't wanna have to do this, bro. Please, or we'll both get hurt."

I tried to put all of his attention on me."Raph? Raphael, it's me. Taylor." I turned him so he faced me. The fury in his eyes were just a cover, I could tell.

"Taylor."

"Raph. Please, tell me why you are so angry?" I grabbed one of his hands. "Why?"

He dropped to his knees, gardening tools falling out of his open hands. "I-"

I dropped down too, much to Leo's surprise. He put the blades in their place and stayed where he was. I looked into Raph's eyes, searching.

"Taylor. I- Ugh. I can't tell you," Raph, as always, was struggling with his words.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"TELL ME. Please." I hugged him, and he put a hand on my head.

"I-" Raphael stroked my auburn hair softly. "I love you."

My heart jumped. "What?"

"I- AH!"

I looked up and show a thick rope around Raph's neck. I followed the line to it's owner. _Zoey. _

_"_Well, well. It would seem my heart-ache was right. Raphael does not love me," Zoey faked a frown.

I tore at the rope. "Leo! Help-!" The blue-masked turtle was nowhere to be found. "Leo?"

Zoey laughed. "How pathetic. You do not know which path to choose, if any. Leonardo or Raphael? Hmmm..." She loosened the hold so Raph could breathe. "It would be such a pity if either one died."

She smiled at me and her eyes glowed. Literally.

I couldn't take it anymore. Adrenaline rushing through me, I lunged at Zoey, my hands in a position to drag her down.


	10. Chapter 10: The bathroom intruder

**So, guys, what do you think so far? Taylor's dream is CRAZY, right? BTW, thank you all soooo much for the AWESOME REVIEWS! They really keep me going. Anyways, enough mumbling! Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>I grabbed her arm and forced her down. She lay motionless, and for a minute, I thought she was knocked out.<p>

"Tsk, tsk. I really thought you were more of a _lady_ than that, Taylor. If anything, you should consider poor Raphael's sake. Why, if I electrocuted the rope around his neck with a voltage so high, he'd be burned to a crisp. That would be a shame." Zoey got up and brushed herself off.

"Enough threats! I already know you'd never hurt him for anything! You love him to much for that!" I held up my fists and circled her.

She only smiled wider. "_I_ love him? Or do _you_?"

Her question made me stop and stare.

"That is correct. You really _do_ love him. This is, after all, only a dream." She pinned me on the ground and held up two fingers, as if to paralyze me the way she did Splinter. "SO WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating bullets. I looked around. Leo was looking at me intently. <em>'Is this his room?' <em>I got off the blanket on the floor and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:00 a.m.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," I rubbed my head. "I'm fine. What are you doing up so early?"

Leo blushed. "Watching you sleep. It seemed like you were having a nightmare." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on. I think you need to... freshen up."

I looked at him. "Do I stink?"

"A bit, yeah. That sweat went right through the blanket."

Leo led me to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned on the faucet. Splashing my face with water. Remembering how Zoey communicated. _'Through nightmares,'_ I thought.

After drying, I rubbed my face on my hands. I was still sweating.

Leo knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

I opened. "I need a bath. Problem is, I didn't bring any clothes from April's house."

I heard a loud yawn. Mikey came in. "What's all the noise for? I was trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Mikey. I-"

"Whoa!" Mikey held his snout/nose. "You stink! Like, **REAL BAD**!"

I smiled. "Do you happen to have any of April's clothes! I need to take a bath."

Mikey nodded. "Follow me."

Leo stayed behind, and I heard the faucets turning. Was he preparing my bath?

"In here. I won't be surprised if Donnie has some of April's stuff in his room," Mikey opened the door to his brother's room. "After you, milady."

"Thanks Mikey. I'll be back."

When I walked inside the room, I saw Donnie hunched over, asleep on his desk. The lamp was on, and a pencil was in his hand. I shook my head and laughed to myself.

A glint caught my eye. I looked at Donnie's bed. A dress lay on it. A _turquoise_ dress. "Oh, heck no."

" Oh, heck yes. I know Leonardo will like it. And who knows? Maybe even... Raphael." Zoey snickered.

"But how-?"

"Before you came down here, I stole the dress and laid it out of Donatello's sight. Then I paralyzed Leonardo so I could lay it out. It was pretty simple, really."

I snatched the dress and stuffed it in Donnie's closet, praying he didn't go in there at all today. "You little witch."

I kept on looking, and eventually found a lavender shirt and black pants. I grabbed them and ran out of the room, afraid Donnie would wake up any minute now.

"What took so long?" Mikey was sitting on the floor, playing a video game.

"I... could barely find anything," I lied. I walked to the bathroom and found a fresh bar of soap and a warm bath waiting for me.

"Aw. How sweet."

"So you like this type of stuff, huh?" Raph's voice startled me. I turned around and looked at the Turtle. He was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed.

"I- I thought Leo did this."

"Eh. Our 'fearless leader' asked me to do it. He seemed scared to do anything involving you." Raph straightened his back. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Got some food to eat."

I locked the door and got undressed. I slipped into the water, my body immediately relaxing. _This is nice._

All of a sudden, the door flew open. Apparently, I didn't lock the door correctly. I screamed.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

"WHAT THE** HECK,** DONNIE?!" I covered my chest and turned my body away from the now-blushing Turtle. I trained my eyes on him, my ears hot.

"Oh, MY GOSH! I am **SO** sorry! I was just about to brush my teeth!" He stayed looking at me, rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE- _Donnie_! Let the girl take her bath!" Leo grabbed his brother by the shoulders and blushed, eyes closed. "I am so sorry, Taylor."

When they closed the door, my heart slowed down. I grabbed the pink washcloth that was sitting on the side of the bath and scrubbed myself. I could hear Leo yelling at his younger brother and Donnie apologizing over and over.

I stepped out onto the mat, thought about my hair, and stepped back in the tub. I washed my hair and heard her.

"Well, well. Wasn't _THAT_ a pleasant intrusion?" Zoey cooed.

"Shut up. It was an accident and you know that."

"What if I told you it was _not_?" Zoey seemed to like tormenting me with lies.

"What do you mean? Of course it was!" Then again, Donnie _still_ looked at me. "Right?"

"Whatever. You think about it. Would he _really_ stop crushing on April... for _you_?" And with that, Zoey exited my thought bubble.

* * *

><p>"So Donnie invaded your privacy, huh? And then he says I'm the freaky one." Mikey munched on nacho chips while listening to me.<p>

"Wait, he thinks you're weird?" I took one of the chips._ A bit spicy._

_"_Yeah. He thinks I'm a bone-head who never does anything right. But I don't care."

"You don't?" I asked, skeptical.

He scratched his head. then he sighed, smiling. "Okay, maybe a little. But you never heard that!"

I laughed. "Heard what?"

After finishing the chips and playing with Kitty, I walked to Donnie's room. I kinda had the blame for not locking the door properly. I stopped at the doorway. Remembering what Zoey had said.

"Would he really crush on me instead of April? I mean, she's still prettier than me," I said to myself. And it was true. April had gotten WAY more boys to look at her, including a mutant turtle, whereas I had only gotten about 3 to even notice me.

I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. Raph walked past me and slammed the door. He was clearly upset. VERY upset.

"Raph?"

He stopped his storming off and turned. "What?!"

I held up my hands in fake defense. "Chill. I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothin's wrong!" He kept walking, hands on his weapons.

I sighed and walked in the room, not bothering to knock.

* * *

><p>"Donnie?" I called. He was nowhere to be found. However, I did hear noises coming from his lab. I forced open the two steel doors quietly.<p>

"No, that's not right... the speaker is supposed to go here... no, wait..." Donnie was fiddling with what looked like a metal turtle.

I crept behind him, and, feeling playful, covered his eyes.

"Huh? Who's this?" Donnie poked my hand. I felt his cheeks get warm. "A-April?"

I sighed and uncovered his eyes. "No. Taylor."

He blushed even more. "Oh. Sorry about the whole intrusion. I didn't hear any noise, so I assumed nobody was there." Then he looked at the two doors. "How did you get in?"

I cocked my head. "What?"

"Those doors are pure steel, and the only way they can be opened is by remote or by extreme force. How did you get in?" Donnie explained.

I looked down at my hands. They seemed fine. "I guess I'm stronger than I look. Much stronger."

Donnie looked at my hands, and his eyes widened. "Uh. Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with your hands?"

"What?"

Donnie pointed. "Your hands."


	12. Chapter 12: New body

**Sorry for the late update. I got sick.**

* * *

><p>I look down at my hands. They're... glowing. Like,<em> really<em> _blue_ glowing. I close and open them to see if it's just natural.

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked.

I shrugged. "Just checking to see if this is something natural."

"What do you mean 'natural'? Your hands are GLOWING!"

We stared at my hands. I felt... powerful. Like... I-could-rule-the-world powerful.

"I wonder." I clenched my hands and tapped the ground. A large crack formed around me and Donnie.

"What are you doing?! It's gonna take me **hours** to fix that crack!" Donnie held his head and shouted at me. He paced back and forth. "Plaster should be easy. But it's too messy. What if I got more cement? No, that would be too hard to find right now..."

I just looked at him. Suddenly, I ran towards him. What was going on?

"Hello again, Donatello. Tell me, how are your bruises?" Zoey cackled. Donnie looked up.

"Wait- what are-?"

I slammed into him, hearing a crack.

"AHH!" Donnie screamed in pain.

I screamed with him. Zoey was surfacing. My hands stopped glowing, and my eyes burned.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?!" Leo burst in and soaked in the surroundings. Raph, Mikey, Splinter, and April were behind him.

'_Wait, when did April get here?_' I thought. I looked at Donnie. He was holding his shoulder, crying in pain.

"What happened?" April looked at me and her eyebrows knitted together. "What's happening?!"

My canine teeth were sharp again, my hair slowly turned lavender.

"Ah, and you must be April O'Neil. Pleasure." Zoey made me kneel next to Donnie.

"Leo, what's wrong with Taylor?" April hid Mikey behind her back, like a big sister.

I found my voice and forced them out. "HELP ME! IT BURNS!" My eyes felt like they were bathing in lava.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V.<strong>

"Well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it, Donatello? You're still as weak as I remember you." I looked at the Turtle. He looked at me with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Leave him ALONE!" Taylor screamed.

I ignored her. "Aw, poor baby. Did my Iron Fist hurt you?" I laughed. My joke was too funny for even me.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's P.O.V.<strong>

I couldn't control my body anymore. I felt so helpless. I tried speaking again, hoping that my voice would come out through my lips. "Everybody, get out! Take Donnie with you!"

"No, don't take Donatello. I am just starting to have fun with him." Zoey slapped his face.

"Why, Taylor?" Donnie sobbed. My heart broke a little to see so much pain in just one person.

"Okay, Zoey. You want a body? HERE YOU GO!" I somehow separated my soul from hers. My vision got blurry and dark. Gasps were heard around me. When I got my sight back, I found myself on the floor.

Zoey was across from me, having her own body now. "What the-"

"What the heck is going on, Sensei?!" Raph pulled out his weapons. Splinter narrowed his eyes and walked towards me.

"Taylor? Is that you?" He kneeled beside me.

I looked at myself. My hair had one streak of lavender in it. My nails were sharp, but filed. "Yeah, it's me. I think."

Splinter helped me up. I immediately ran towards Donnie. "April, come here. I need your help lifting Donnie on his feet."

April hesitatingly walked towards me, Leo behind her. We all lifted the Turtle on his feet.

"So you were telling the truth. There was a person inside you," April said. "I thought you were just trying to figure out my secret."

I didn't respond. Instead, I faced Zoey. She was still looking at the ground, her hair, her body.

"What did you do to me?" She asked. When I didn't respond she got up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I wanted my body back. I wanted my friends' trust back. I didn't want you in my head anymore."

She grabbed her hair, and I noticed an auburn streak in it. "Now I have your hair, stupid!"


	13. Chapter 13: The kiss

I wasted no time in charging at her. I jumped and kicked her in the head.

"Ow! That hur-" Zoey slumped to the the ground, knocked out.

I turned and faced Raph. "Hand me a rope. And maybe a lock."

Mikey pushed through the barrier that was his two older brothers. "I got this."

He walked towards Zoey, pulled out his nun-chucks, and tied her hands together. "TA-DA!"

I clapped. "Bravo, Mikey. Can you please put her somewhere safe?"

"Sure thing." He walked out with Zoey in his arms.

Splinter stroked his beard. "Taylor, you are a grand mystery to me. Can you train tomorrow night? With Raphael, Leonardo, and I?"

I looked at the ground and nodded. "Sure."

"Good. I will see you later." He walked out of the room with April and Donnie.

Raph just stayed looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are one crazy person. Two people inside one body? Crazy, like Mikey."

"Mikey is not crazy. He's just... unique." I countered. He smirked.

"Yeah. Unique. Whatever." He walked towards the door. But I didn't want to be alone with a certain blue masked Turtle.

"Wait!"

Leo and Raph looked at me in surprise.

"I-" I looked at Leo and grabbed his arm. "You forgot your brother."

I shoved Leo to Raph.

"I need time alone. Pr- practicing." I lied.

"Okay." Raph left.

Leo stayed there.

"Aren't you gonna go with him?"

He ran at me and held me. I stayed there, remembering my dream. He stroked my hair and held the lavender part.

"She's always with you, isn't she?" He muttered.

I stayed silent. He kissed my head and sighed. I made a choice right then and there: put an end to Leo's secret question.

"Leo, just stop." I pulled away and looked at him with my eyes. He gasped.

"Your eyes are... different."

"What?"

"They're different. One's hazel, the other's purple." He shrugged.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Let's practice. I attack, you defend."

I immediately aimed a kick at his leg, but he jumped and sweeped my leg. I crashed down, but dragged Leo with me. I flipped over so I was on top of him and raised two fingers.

His eyes widened. "Taylor, what are you doing?"

I closed mine and lowered my arm at a great speed. He grabbed it. I peeked under my eyelids. My hand were right above his neck. Leo was breathing hard. I lowered my head and opened my eyes.

"You can't lose focus."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with fear.

I hated to see him like this. But still. "This hand was still able to find another spot to knock you out."

Leo groaned. "Shoot."

I grabbed both of his hands and held it to my heart. He blushed and breathed rapidly.

"What are you about to do?"

"Leonardo." I heard my voice quiver and turn angelic. My heart thumped as I pressed my lips against his. They were surprisingly soft.

"Taylor. You do like me." Leo closed his eyes and pressed me closer.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Raph shouted.


	14. Chapter 14: Something strange

I got off Leo and brushed off my shirt. _'Crap. What is Raph thinking?'_

"What is going on here?! This is not a bush that you can just hide behind and make out all day!" Raph turned to his brother and walked towards him, sais out.

My dream flashed through my head. If it was gonna come true, then that means...

"Raph, wait! You don't understand!" Leo drew his katana blades and backed away from his brother. Raph ignored and continued his advance.

"Raphael, you feel anger, do you not? Hurt? Pain?" Out from nowhere Zoey strolled in, her hands still tied. Crimson dribbled down her chin as she smiled.

"How did you-?" I got into my defense position and looked at her.

"Your little Turtle and friend April could not contain me. I did not like how I was being treated, therefore I broke out of my 'prison'."

I looked to my right. Raph had stopped and turned around. Leo lowered the blades. I looked back at Zoey and saw she was right in front of me.

"Is not love a peculiar thing? Raphael and Leonardo, maybe even Donatello, would lay their souls on the line just for you. Nothing else matters to them." Zoey smiled. "Then again, I have seen Hamato Yoshi is still alive. My mission has not yet been fulfilled."

"Why are you- AH!" My head felt like it was being boiled for Zoey's stew. I laid on the ground, my head in my hands.

"TAYLOR!" Raph and Leo raced towards me.

"Oh, I do not think so." Zoey jumped and landed on Leo's shoulders. He stopped and tried to shake her off. Still, Zoey managed to bring him to the ground.

"Leo!" Raph stopped and looked at me, then his brother, and me again, and back and forth until he ran towards Zoey.

"Raphael! Yes, please come to me!" Zoey smiled and then frowned. Her chest began glowing.

"T-Taylor?" Mikey walked in with Donnie, April on his back, knocked out.

I only screamed. The pain was too much for me to handle, and the confusion was not helping. Since Zoey had her own body now, she wasn't supposed to enter my head. Right?

Donnie kneeled on the ground and slipped April off. "April?" He nudged her with the arm that was in a sling. "April? Are you alright now?"

"Ugh." April groaned. Donnie breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Mikey limped towards me and got out a second pair of 'chucks.

"Let's do this." He whispered.

Zoey's strange glow had now spread all over her body. A loud crack was heard. I saw Mikey's ties had broken and Zoey was free.

"Finally. Raphael." Zoey walked towards Raph and hugged him. He struggled, but Zoey was stronger than she looked.

"Let go of me!"

Zoey's glow sunk back to her chest and disappeared. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, my heart burned.

"Taylor..." Mikey held me in his arms as the world around me grew black...


	15. Chapter 15: Raphael KIDNAPPED!

Raph and Leo were fighting. As I walked towards them, my dress slowly changed to black. A fierce wind picked up. When Leo slashed Raph's chest, I saw my red-masked Turtle fall.

"NO!" Leo disappeared, and the willow tree seemed to dance tauntingly around Raphael.

I rushed to his side, crying. Raph didn't seem to breathe. It started to rain as one song seemed to play in the distance.

"Leo! LEO!" I shouted his name. "DON'T LEAVE YOU BROTHER HERE! DON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Leo appeared and didn't look at me. "Good bye, Taylor." And with that, he walked off.

I listened to the song now and begun to sing along quietly.

_Don't leave me in all this pain.  
>Don't leave me out in the rain.<br>Come back and bring back my smile.  
>Come and kiss my tears away.<em>

I seemed to sing to both of my beloved Turtles. I cried for what seemed like hours.

"Taylor?" April's voice was in my head? "Taylor, wake up. Please wake up."

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. April, Donnie and Mikey were staring at me. I touched my cheek and felt my tears stream down. April hugged me.<p>

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was worried I would lose my best friend," April said.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Mikey smiled.

I looked around frantically, leaning on my elbows. "Where's Raph and Leo?"

Mikey bit his lip, and Donnie rubbed his shoulder. April started rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Taylor." April whispered.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I tried to sit up, but a loud crack came from my legs. "OW!"

"Rest now, Taylor. Your broken limbs need it." Splinter walked in the room, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together. "And to answer your question, Leonardo is in his room."

I raised an eyebrow. "And Raphael?"

Splinter sat on the floor in Mikey's room before answering. "Raphael... has been kidnapped."

My heart sunk to the bottom of my body. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wasn't able to reach my computer. Keep in touch for updates.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Let's train

It couldn't be true. Raph couldn't be gone. "No. No, he can't be gone. He can't be."

"Sorry, Taylor. He really has been kidnapped." April said.

"And I bet you know who took him," pouted Mikey.

I gritted my teeth together. "Zoey."

My broken heart had a temporary bandage. I had to find her... and make her suffer. I staggered off the bed, wincing.

"Taylor?" Splinter opened an eye. "You still need to rest. I suggest you lie back down, my daughter."

"Besides, if you put any more pressure, you'd be lame your entire life!" Donnie argued.

I shook my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks. "My parents taught me never to give up. They taught me that fear is only in the mind." I closed my eyes, faintly remembering my dead parent's faces.

"They taught me to face my enemies. To not let anyone step all over me. They taught me what it is to be their daughter." I opened my eyes and stopped crying. April, Mikey and Donnie's eyes were wide.

Splinter stroked his beard. "Very well. I will let you go. But promise me you will come back."

I nodded my head. Donnie put his hand under his chin. "Hm. I think I know how to help you. A wheelchair. You'll just have to learn how to fight in it."

We heard a small noise and looked at the doorway. Leo was there, facing the floor. He looked at me. I saw pain and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm coming. I'm gonna get my brother back... no matter what."

I nodded my head and laid back down. "Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Make that wheelchair as fast as you can."

* * *

><p>Two days later, I knocked April off her feet. Donnie, now healed, clapped.<p>

"You're getting better. Now let's see if Leo wants to practice."

Leo got up and got behind me. "You ready?"

I narrowed my eyes at Mikey. "I was prepared to be ready."

I wheeled myself at full speed towards the orange masked Turtle. H swung his nun-chucks. Using a special lever Donnie installed I leaned back and dodged Mikey. I turned around and shouted.

"Leo!"

I jumped out of the chair, and, using April's fan, flew towards Mikey. I sliced his nun-chucks in half and went to the ground. But I landed in Leo's arms and closed the fan.

"Good catch."

Leo smiled grimly. "I'd never let you down." He put me in my chair.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

I handed the fan to April and faced Leonardo. "That kiss..."

He blushed. "Yeah?"

"It never happened. Capishe?"

His face saddened, but I didn't recognize that feeling. He nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go for a ride out on the town."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? People act differently when they're irate, right? Anyways, plz review! THX FOR UR TIME!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Lost and Found

I wheeled through the woods, Leo by my side. "Zoey!?"

"You sure she's here?"

"Yeah. She went through my head, and I got a good image of where she was."

* * *

><p>I got knocked to the ground.<p>

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, Taylor!" April held her fan to her mouth.

I stayed on the ground. "Again. I won't lose this time. I promise this."

Donnie helped me up. "You sure?"

"Obviously."

In a matter of minutes, I was charging full speed towards my unprepared friend. Leo stood close by. Perfect.

"Leo!" I jumped. Leo caught me and swirled me around, making me kick April upside the head.

"Ow!"

"April!" Donnie rushed to her side, and glared at me.

"What? We're practicing, aren't we?" I countered. Leo set me down in my wheelchair.

"You really should go easy on yourself." Leo whispered.

I glared at the ground. "Zoey is not going easy on Raph, I know that. So why should I go easy on myself?"

He didn't answer. I wheeled away to the kitchen. Mikey was cleaning Kitty's plate.

"Oh, hey, Taylor." He set Kitty back on her plate and faced me. "How'd practice go?"

"It went fine, trust me."

Mikey looked at me weird. "Are you sure? You look kind of... upset."

Something inside me snapped. My temporary bandage must have ripped. "OF** COURSE** I'M UPSET! YOU SHOULD BE TOO, YOUR BROTHER IS GONE!"

Mikey's eyes filled with tears. "I know that. But you don't have to shout."

I scoffed and wheeled to him. "Yes, I do! IT'S THE ONLY WAY ANYONE WILL **HEAR** ME!"

Mikey started to sob. Adrenaline pumping, I stood up, unaware that my legs burned with agony.

"STOP BEING SUCH A _BABY_, MICHELANGELO!" I slapped his arm.

"OW!"

"What's wrong?!" Donnie said.

"SHE HIT ME!" Mikey pointed at me.

I stared at the finger, and saw more clearly what I was turning into. Zoey wanted me to turn into a monster. That's why she took Raph.

"Taylor! Why did you hit him?" April put her hands on her hips.

"I- I don't know what came over me. These last few days have been a blur." I lied through my teeth.

"Taylor, this kind of behavior is not like you. What's wrong?" Donnie walked towards me. I backed away.

"Don't. There's no telling what I could do." This was a truth. I rubbed Mikey's arm and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. A good big sister shouldn't hit her baby bro."

"_I'm_ your baby bro? _Me_?"

"Yes. You are my brother. And Splinter is my dad." I hugged him and walked towards April. "I'm sorry for knocking you over. It was on purpose, and I didn't wanna lose to you."

"It's okay, Tay. We're still best friends." April patted my shoulder.

"Donnie, thank you for the chair. Speaking of which, my legs burn." I looked at my wheelchair and slumped in it. "Ah. Much better."

"No prob. Just... don't put anymore pressure on your legs."

I wheeled over to Leo. "I need to talk to you in private."

He blushed and wheeled me to the living room.

"Yeah?" He sat down on the couch.

"Describe how I acted this past few days. I need to know."

He hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please."

"Okay," he sighed deeply. "You acted kind of... dark. Upset. Like a darker version of Raph."

I grimaced. "Help me to the surface."

"What? Why?"

I looked at him fiercely. "We're gonna get Raph back. Tonight."

* * *

><p>I wheeled through the woods, Leo by my side. "Zoey!?"<p>

"You sure she's here?"

"Yeah. She went through my head, and I got a good image of where she was."

We traveled through the lush forest in silence. Zoey had enetered my head when I poked out of the sewers. Raph was screaming in the background, and leaves rustled. A wolf howled in the distance. The woods.

We stopped in front of a figure my height. She strolled to us, smiling.

"How nice of you to drop by. We were expecting you at a later time, early bird." She smiled even wider, teeth now showing.

"Where's my brother?!" Leo drew his blades and got into position.

"He is fine."

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey, Donnie and April burst through the trees, prepared for anything.

"Aw, how nice. You have brought friends. Well, so have I." Zoey turned her head. "Raphael!"

"He'll never listen to you!" Mikey shouted.

Raph stepped out of the shadows, unharmed. But he was... different somehow.

"Raph?" Donnie walked towards his brother.

Raph opened his eyes and took out his weapons. Then he charged, full speed, at his younger brother.


	18. Chapter 18: A power unlike any other

"Huh?" I watched as Raph got closer. It became clear now: he's attacking Donnie.

"NO!" I wheeled in front of Donnie and grabbed his staff. I blocked Raph's attack.

"Taylor? What's he doing?" Donnie slunked away.

"No idea." I saw Raph's eyes and looked at them intensely. They glowed a faint lavender. "Raph? You in there?"

He growled at me and stepped back. Zoey laughed.

"Oh, please, Taylor. You are disabled, how could you possibly fight anyone, especially Raphael?"

"That's where you're wrong, Zoey. I was prepared to be ready for anything." I wheeled as fast as I could to her, but Raph blocked my way, seeming stronger than ever. "Raph?"

Zoey just laughed as Raph got into defense position. "Raphael, go easy on her, will you?"

He grimaced and knocked me out of my chair.

"AH! My legs!" I held them and closed my eyes. I had to listen. Raph's footfalls were heavy and got closer. I opened my eyes and saw Leo land in front of me.

"Raph! Whatever you're doing, QUIT IT!" Leo drew his katanas. "I don't wanna fight you, but I will if I have to."

"Leo. You always think you're better than me. Well," Raph jumped. "YOU'RE NOT!"

Raph crashed down on top of Leo, and I felt my heart burn. "Raph! Leo!" I jumped out of my chair... and saw Raph stab his brother in the side.

Zoey laughed and clapped. "Well done, Raphael! Crush her spirit..." She looked at me. "...Then crush her."

Raph faced me. My legs burned with agony, but I didn't care. Leo could die.

"NO!" I fell to the ground. Zoey stood beside me. She put a foot on my back and shook her head.

"It is too bad. Really, it is. You are pathetic and Raphael despises you. Besides, I have to kill you." She pushed me into the ground. "You are the only thing standing between me and Hamato."

I looked at where Raph was. April, Leo, and Donnie on the floor, wounded. Mikey stood in a corner, his eyes filled with tears. Raph just punched him until he was senseless.

* * *

><p>When I saw Raph behave in such a manner to the point he K.O-ed his brother, I felt my emotions go black. My vision became razor sharp. I grabbed the ground and hoisted myself up.<p>

"You know," i said as I stood up in front of a surprised Zoey and smiled weirdly. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a queen. "It's pathetic that I, Taylor, am the only thing standing between you and your mission"

My legs didn't burn anymore. I turned around. I walked towards Raph and stopped 5 feet away.

"Raphael." I stood bravely, my voice echoing. It started to rain hard.

"Huh?" Raph faced me and looked at me. Like he was... scared. "T-Taylor?"

I looked at a large puddle that had formed, and saw my entire body glowing._ But..._ I thought. _Zoey is not inside me anymore_. My glow was an electric blue. I closed my eyes and felt myself float.

I opened them and saw into Raph's soul. He was still there. Zoey enchanted him... with looks. She turned into _me_ when she enchanted him.

"Raph." Raph watched as I landed in front of him.

"What _are_ you?" Raph slumped to the ground in awe. "How are you ready to fight me?"

I stayed afloat and put my hands on his shoulders. "I was _born_ ready. But I won't fight. I can't, and I know you can fight this, Raph. Fight_ her_."

Raph looked at Zoey and tears filled his eyes. Zoey shook her head.

"No. It can not be." Zoey stepped back as I floated to her. "He is still under my control."

"Is he?" I looked down on her.

She shook her head slightly, not smiling anymore, but fear showed on her face. "What are you?" Her lavender glow flickered out.

I raised my arms. "I am Taylor."

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters to go, and the book will be<em> finito! <em>Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Defeated?

Energy surged from my hands towards Zoey, knocking her out. I felt so much adrenaline through my veins, I barely noticed anything else. But I did see Leo looking at me through an eye.

I floated down until I touched the earth. I kneeled beside Mikey and put my hand on his chest. My blue glow intensified in the young Turtle's chest. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Wow," Mikey sat up. "You're glowing. It's really pretty."

I smiled and did the same with April and Donnie. Finally, I kneeled beside Leonardo. Raph was beside me. I felt his tears fall on my shoulder, and looked up.

"It's okay, Raph." I put my hands on Leo's chest and cheek. "Wake up, Leo."

"My glow wrapped around my two Turtles and me. Leo sat up and looked at me, blushing.

"Wow. You're... really pretty." Leo stood and faced his brother. "Raph? Are you okay?"

Raph's eyes were black, and he fell to the ground. I kissed his cheek.

"Just make sure he doesn't know what happened. His memory of the last day is erased." I said to everybody.

"What-what happened?" Raph rubbed his head. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Taylor. You're... beautiful."

I smiled and pushed of the ground. I flew to the sewers- I needed to talk to Splinter.

The wind whipped my hair around my face. When I spotted the familiar alleyway, I dived. I just had a glimpse of the Turtles jumping the rooftops before plunging into the open sewer.

"Splinter?" I walked in. The nearest mirror showed that only my eyes kept glowing. "Splinter?"

The aged rat walked in with an expression of relief. "Taylor. Where are my sons and April? Is everything alright?"

"Everyone's fine, Sensei. They should be here any minute. I just wanted to say that I defeated Zoey."

Splinter looked at my legs. "I see you are better. However, your eyes are... different. Your inner strength has come out, I see."

"Inner strength?" Leo appeared behind me. I whipped around and plunged onto him.

"You're alive."

"Of course. And I didn't know you had an inner strength. Only the most powerful ninjas have that. Splinter told us." Leo hugged me.

"It is true." Splinter started the stroking of his beard. "I believe you, Taylor, are one of the most powerful kunoichi in history."

I smiled and looked around. April and Donnie were talking, Mikey was putting whipped cream on Ice Cream Kitty, and Raph... sat on the couch. He stared into the abyss.

I plopped down beside him. "Raph?"


	20. Chapter 20: To be continued

"Yeah?" He kept staring at nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Raph looked at me, and his eyes showed pain and sadness. "They won't tell me what happened. But I know. I know that I was evil. The last thing I remember was..."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Zoey. She turned into you, then said that she _was_ you." Raph chuckled. "Dang, you were beautiful. Then... everything went black. And I ended up here."

I rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay." I kissed his forehead and stood up. I was by Leo's side in a flash.

Leo looked at me. "Your eyes are still glowing."

"Whatever," I whispered. "What did you do with Zoey?"

Leo hesitated.

"_Tell_ me. Where is she?"

"I... don't know. She vanished when you left, a big smile on her face." He shuddered a bit. "She looked so _evil_."

I sat at the table and looked at the grain in the wood. The way the wood swirled and changed color put me in a trance. Suddenly, my head burned.

"AH! Zoey!" I tried to listen. She was... chuckling.

"You think you stopped me? I am still here. Shredder will be furious that I did not destroy Hamato Yoshi, but I do not care." She dropped an octave. "**You** are my target now."

She exited my thoughts, her laugh echoing inside my head. I felt sweaty, and saw Mikey looking at me funny.

"What?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, dude." He put Kitty back in the freezer.

"It was her... Zoey. She's still there." I looked back down at the table. "Who is Shredder?"

The room grew surprisingly silent. Leo walked over to me and sat down.

"Shredder is our greatest enemy. But, how could you know him? You guys haven't even _met_ each other."

I didn't answer. Instead, I got up and looked at the mirror. My eyes weren't glowing, but... _one_ was hazel. I noticed my hair still had a lavender streak in it. I headed to the dojo and climbed the bonsai tree.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, I was in the dojo, lying down on the ground. Raph and his brothers had gotten better quickly. Zoey's last intrusion still haunted me, though.<p>

"Oh, Mom. If only you were here."

I stayed quiet and closed my eyes.

"Taylor."

"An angelic voice spoke to me. _'Who's that?'_

"Huh? Who's there?"

A soft blue light formed beside me. The light turned into a person, a woman.

"Taylor. _No me conoces_?"

Spanish? This lady spoke Spanish? I had never learned the language, but I knew just what she was saying. She was asking if I recognized her.

"No. _Quien eres_?"(Who are you?)

"_Yo soy tu madre, mi hija_." (I am you mother, my daughter)

"Mom?"

She smiled. "Yes, my baby girl. It's mama."

Tears poured down my cheeks. I hugged my mother, the woman I thought was dead. "Where's Dad?"

"In heaven, watching you. We have seen how well you've grown. But something troubles us, _mija_."

"What?" I looked at her through my fuzzy vision, soaking in every detail.

"Zoey is still inside you. She is your other half, and cannot be destroyed. She is you, a much darker version."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. This angel, my mother, was telling me... I was evil inside?

She nodded, then smiled. "But don't worry, _mija_. You will turn her. If you must hear us, look inside yourself, and we will talk to you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"I must go now. I love you, _mija_." She beacme a light again and disappeared.

I wiped away my tears. "I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Wait, <strong>what<strong>?" April looked at me like I was crazy.

"You heard me."

"Your _mom_?" She smiled. "What did she look like?"

I sighed. "She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. Her hair was auburn, and her eye were a chocolate color. She had dainty light skin, and the dress she was wearing was a pretty scarlet."

April raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

I nodded. We were above ground, in a small field, hanging out. I plopped onto the sweet-smelling green grass that surrounded us. April dropped beside me. My head started to hurt again.

"Zoey?"

"What?" April asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Zoey was smiling, I knew it. She caught me in a moment of peace. There was only one thing she said:

"**I'm still here**."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done... with book number one! I've decided to make a book two- 'The Battle'. It won't be now, maybe in a month or less, just so I have the general idea of what to write. Anyways, thank you for reading 'Taylor, meet the Turtles' and please review! <strong>

**Special thanks to:  
>DarkSecrets3<br>and  
>Cat Girl<strong>

**for giving me the tips and advice I needed. Peace out!**

** -Squideena**


End file.
